Christmas Kisses
by Aquagirl15
Summary: A collection for Xmas themed romance for the holidays! Several oneshots each one ending in a kiss, and not all of them due to mistletoe. Hoplefully I'll finish all of them before or not too late after Xmas. Rated just in case.
1. Until Next Time Boy Wonder

Ok well, this is gonna be a bunch of X-mas drabbles. This one is my first attempt at a Robin/Jinx story. I was driven to write this after reading Noriaki Kakyoin's: A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste. Read it, it's a great story about how it would be possible for there to be an R/J relationship. I'm gonna try to do many short one-shots like this with different characters. All of them will involve a kiss, hence the title. Anyway here's the first:

Until Next Time Boy Wonder

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

"C'mon Robin, let us have our Christmas Party!" Beast Boy whined. Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend's childish behavior.

"I would enjoy the party of the holiday in which you call Christmas!" Starfire commented. This was her first Christmas; the Titans had already gone through the trouble of explaining what the holiday was all about. Star even knew what snow was now. Speaking of which, there were many snowflakes drifting past the large windows of Titans Tower.

Robin sighed. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been badgering him ever since December started to have a Christmas party. Only, this was the first Starfire had heard of it. Robin ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"I guess we can, since it is Star's first Christmas…" Only Robin and Raven did not join in the cheering. Raven didn't like a lot of people around her at one time, let alone in her own house, and Robin, well, he didn't want any more stress than he needed on him this year.

"There is much to do!" Starfire exclaimed. "We must get the tree of Christmas and hang small round balls from it along with shiny rope and colorful lights!" It was true. Due to the Titans jobs of fighting crime, they had not found time to decorate the Tower. Robin watched as Cyborg, almost out of nowhere, brought some lights, tinsel, ornaments, garland, and other various Christmas decorations into the living room. Star, BB, and Cy started hanging them up.

It wasn't long before the Tower, inside and out, was looking more festive than it had ever before. Everyone looked at the decorations. Even Raven had to admit, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had really done a good job. Cy announced that he was taking BB and Robin with him to pick out a tree. Somehow, Raven got stuck helping Starfire string popcorn for a garland.

"This is most wondrous! I truly enjoy this holiday." Star claimed.

"Yeah, it's ok." Raven said in a monotone. She was using her powers to string the popcorn.

"Who shall we invite to such a thing?" Star asked.

"Dunno. Titans East will probably come and a lot of fans and maybe a few of Robin's friends from his sidekick days." Raven shrugged. "The fans are what I'm worried about."

"Are these fans of which you speak not good?"

"Raving fans aren't. They'll bug us for pictures and autographs and things I'd rather not name, all night long."

The boys arrived back with a huge and beautiful tree. They set it in the corner of the living room. Everyone had to pitch in to decorate it. But it was worth it. I'd daresay the Titans had the best Christmas tree. Raven and Robin began to call their friends to tell them they were having a party. After Raven had made the last phone call on her list, she left Robin and went into the living room. She caught Beast Boy hanging some mistletoe in various places throughout the room.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think that's for?" BB jumped. He had not heard the dark girl enter.

"You know you want it Raven." he said in a cocky voice. He strode over to her holding some mistletoe above his head. Raven vanished into the floor before he could get close to her.

The day of the party arrived. The team was kept busy making and buying food for all the guests they planned on having (and some they didn't). On one outing for food Beast Boy returned with Santa hats for everyone on the team. Starfire and Cyborg put theirs on happily, while Robin did so somewhat hesitantly, and Raven just glared when BB handed one to her. (She ended up wearing it anyway.)

At four o'clock the guests began to arrive. Sure enough there were a bunch of fans that Starfire was only too happy to let in. Each of the Titans had their group of admirers. Luckily, the shouts of the fans died down a bit and the party became a party, not an unorganized swarm of people trying to get your autograph.

Christmas music blasted from every speaker in the house. There was a lot of dancing, singing, and eating. And, in Beast Boy's case, trying to stand under the mistletoe long enough to catch a girl. After about an hour of dancing with girls he didn't even know the names of, Robin sat down in a chair that had been pushed out of the way of the dance floor, to rest.

It was then that a girl showed up at the party. She was dressed in a black, long-sleeved dress with a short red cape over her shoulders. She had long stockings that were striped red and black. They disappeared under her dress, which fell to about mid-thigh. She wore ankle high black boots. Finally, she wore a Santa hat over her bright pink hair.

No one noticed the late arrival as she wound her way through the crowd looking for someone. When she found him she carefully walked around his chair and laid her arms on the back of it, resting her head on them as well.

"So…. Why's Boy Wonder sitting out of the spotlight?" she asked. Robin whipped around. He recognized that voice.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" Robin hissed.

"Just joining in on your little holiday party." She replied winking at him.

"What do you want?"

"C'mon Boy Wonder you wouldn't boot a girl out of your house just for wanting to have a good time would you?" Robin had felt he had already gone through enough this week and sighed.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you. Do anything suspicious and I'll _personally_ 'boot' you out."

"What a threat…" Jinx cooed her cat-like eyes full of mischief. She came around the side of the chair and leaned very close to Robin. "But I'm pretty sneaky. The only way you'd be able to stop me from secretly doing anything is to be with me the whole time."

Robin leaned somewhat away from Jinx. He had no idea what she was up to right now, but whatever it was, it scared him slightly.

"What are you trying to pull?" he demanded feeling warmer than he had before. Jinx smirked and grabbed Robin's hand.

"Dance with me."

"Wha-?" Robin was perplexed.

"I said dance with me." Jinx repeated. Robin wasn't sure if he really wanted to or not, but he was led onto the dance floor by Jinx before his mind could grasp what was happening.

Jinx danced with her back to Robin's front, flowing with the music. Robin watched her, but did nothing himself. He looked around wondering if anyone but he knew Jinx was here. No one was paying them any attention whatsoever. Feeling slightly better now that he knew no one was watching he began dancing a bit himself. Jinx felt him do so and pulled his hands to her waist.

This made Robin uncomfortable. He now realized why Jinx had come here. She wasn't planning to do anything in the means of villainy; she was here because of him. Not knowing or ever wanting to take the chance to get to know Jinx, Robin did not realize how much of a crush she had on him. And now it would be apparent to anyone with half a brain. Robin dropped his hands and backed away from the girl.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, turning. She looked somehow hurt, in a way.

"I…I know why you're here now Jinx." Robin said looking confused; his cheeks were burning.

"Took ya long enough…" she mumbled disappointed. Jinx didn't look as full of herself anymore.

"How could you… why would you… why me?" Robin searched for words.

"Why is it so surprising? I mean, I liked Cyborg once before. Why is it so surprising that I like you? I'm not as bad of a girl as you think I am. And why you? Well why not? You've got great leader skills that I envy, you're one of the most skilled martial artist I've met, and not to mention," Jinx's eyes got a bit of their playfulness look back. "You're not half bad looking either."

The whole time Jinx had been talking, Robin had slowly retreated. He didn't know why but the things Jinx was saying made him feel strange. He could feel every beat of his heart hard in his chest. Now Jinx glanced up.

"Hmmm lookie here, the thing I've been hoping for all night." Robin followed Jinx's gaze upwards. There he saw… mistletoe. Somehow he knew it was there before Jinx had said anything. But still, his stomach did an odd flip-flop as he looked back down at the girl. She had a small, shy smile on her face. The blush that covered her cheeks was more prominent than it usually was.

Jinx had reeled him in. She knew what he had been brought up as; a gentleman. And a gentleman couldn't deny a girl her kiss when he was quite plainly standing under mistletoe with her.

"Robin?" Jinx's soft voice snapped him back from whatever world he had been in.

"Right… of course." He mumbled. Robin put his hand on Jinx's lower back and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her gently for a few seconds and walked away.

To Jinx the moment had lasted not quite long enough. But she didn't expect much more from the Boy Wonder. She felt her warm cheeks and thought; the long planning had paid off. She'd got her kiss.

"Until next time Boy Wonder…. Merry Christmas."

I hope it wasn't too bad… If you liked this, I ask you to suggest the next relationship I do. As long it is not Robin/Starfire… Grrr… I refuse to write that. Or Cyborg/Starfire… that's just a little creepy. (Sorry if that offends anyone.) Please R&R! I won't post another until I get reviews!


	2. The Spa

A/N: -Gasps-5 reviews in under a day? I admit that I did not see that coming. Thanks for making me feel special in any case!

Southern-Rebels

batmanismyhero

Deathwish911

JPElles

Surfer Tsunamiya

Thank you all! I am sooo unbelieveably sorry for how late this is.-Sweat drop-I really lost track of time...Anyway this idea came to me the other night and I could help using it for this. :D I'll let you find out what relationship I did after you read.

The Spa

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl who liked writing fanfiction but didn't own anything. Guess who that girl is?

Raven's POV

I sighed as I sifted through the day's mail. We had a lot considering it was the week before Christmas. Fan mail, fan mail, letter from the city, and an envelope bearing the words: _Merry Christmas from Onsen's! _Having nothing better to do, I opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Teen Titans, _

_We have a special gift for you this holiday season! To show you how much Onsen's appreciates everything you do for Jump City, we have decided to give you all a free three-day two-night stay at our Spa! You will get all the benefits including: our wonderful indoor and outdoor spas, rooming, massages, free food, among many other things. We hope you have a wonderful Christmas and hope that we can make it better. _

_S__incerely, _

_Your friends at Onsen's_

_P.S. - Please RSVP by December 17. _

Wonder what possessed them want to give us a free trip to their spa? Still, I'm not complaining. I would actually enjoy this. A lot more than a free box of half-way decent candy anyway. I headed off to find Robin to show him the letter and ask him if we should accept it.

"Hey Robin," I knocked on his door. "We've got some mail." He opened his door and looked at me strangely.

"We always have mail Raven." I rolled my eyes at him, somewhat ticked off.

"We've been invited for a free stay at a spa." I explained.

"A spa?"

"Exactly what I thought." Robin took the letter from me. I watched him read it, though it was hard to tell when he was finished cause I couldn't see his eyes.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to go…" he said thoughtfully. I shrugged.

"Your choice. But we have to RSVP by tomorrow."

"I'll ask the others what they think." He decided.

I covered my ears in annoyance. Beast Boy and Cyborg were listening, and singing along, to Christmas music on the radio. The five of us were driving to Onsen's for our stay. Hopefully the hour long drive won't kill me. I glanced at Robin and Starfire to see what they're doing. I guessed I wasn't the only one the noise was bothering.

"Mind turning it down a little Cy? It's hard to hear myself think!" Robin called. Cyborg blushed and turned to radio down.

"Sorry about that, just trying to get everyone in the Christmas spirit." I saw his eyes move towards me as he said that. I responded by rolling my eyes at the mirror, which I purposely let Cy see.

We finally arrived at Onsen's around eleven o'clock. It was noon before we got our rooms organized and all our stuff upstairs. Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a room that connected with Robin's. Star and I got a separate room, for obvious reasons. I put my things away in one of the polished wood dressers. Then, I took out a book and began to read waiting for the others.

"Friend Raven, you do not seem as excited as I thought you would be." Darn, forgot about Star. Oh well, it wasn't as if I didn't like talking to her.

"I am Star. I've always wanted to come to a place like this." I admitted. Even though I didn't seem like it, I was very happy when I read the letter.

"I believe that is why Robin wanted us to say this trip was of the okay." Star told me with a slightly sly smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"Ever since we defeated Trigon, Robin has liked seeing you happy." I shrugged.

"Robin likes pleasing people." I said dully. On the inside I knew it was some of my more unused emotions that made my stomach do cartwheels. Robin wanted to see _me_ happy?

A banging on our bedroom door erased my previous thoughts.

"Star, Raven! We're heading down to check things out. Wanna come?" Beast Boy's voice called.

"That would be most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed opening the door to reveal Robin and Beast Boy in swimming trunks. I had half a mind to ask where Cyborg was, but then I remembered he probably couldn't participate in what we were going to do. Wonder why he came anyway?

I nodded to the guys.

"Let us get ready." I told them. They shut the door for us and waited outside. I pulled my swimsuit out of the dresser and headed into the bathroom. My swimsuit wasn't anything special. It was just a strapless black top that covered most of my midriff. It rested about an inch over my belly button. The bottom was also black.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, a few strands hanging out in the front. I decided that I would use the sandals I brought instead of messing with my boots. I pulled my cloak back on and left the bathroom. I glanced over at Star to see if she was ready.

She wore a bright pink and purple bikini with a matching sash. Half of the top of the suit was pink, the other half purple. The same went for the bottom. The sash was a sparkly pink material with purple glitter. Count on Star to always wear something cheery and bright.

"You are ready, Friend Raven?" She asked. I nodded. "Why are you still wearing your cloak? I did not think you would wear that…"

"I'm just… I'm gonna take it off soon." I assured her.

We left the room and walked down the hall to an elevator. When we arrived at the main floor we started looking around. A pretty girl who worked there told us if we needed anything we should ask. There was a lot to see. Basically this is what they had: a work out room; a nail, hair, body, and face boutique; three outdoor pools (closed obviously, but there nonetheless); an indoor lap pool and heated pool with slides, diving boards and such; indoor and outdoor spas; massage rooms; exotic bath rooms (like mud and sulfur baths); and a mediation room.

Beast Boy ran towards the pool area and the rest of us followed him. I suppose everyone else had too much energy to just sit in a tub of hot water. The changeling did a cannon ball into the water and came up smiling, checking to see if he got any of us wet. He was lucky he didn't. After taking off my shoes and cloak, I joined Star in opting for the stairs as a way into the lukewarm water.

Robin slid in, not bothering to use the stairs but not being as reckless as Beast Boy. The two boys splashed around for a bit before Star and I actually _got_ in the water. I pushed off the stairs and swam underwater for a while. I resurfaced right behind my leader. I moved back quickly as he turned.

"Sorry." I said quickly. He nodded.

"S'ok."

After about fifteen minutes of swimming around in the pool, Beast Boy got out and walked towards the diving boards and slide. Star followed him asking what the things he was headed toward were. I heard him explaining to Starfire how a water slide worked and what to do on a diving board. I stayed in the water and swam next to them. Not much would posses me to dive or slide right now. But…

"You gonna come Rae?" Robin asked me.

"I… I suppose." I replied. Why did he have such an advantage over me? I stopped at the next ladder and climbed out to join the others.

Beast Boy and Starfire had started climbing the stairs to the really big diving boards. The ones that stand over ten feet off the ground. Robin waited for me. We climbed the stairs after Beast Boy and Star. When we got up, the former was trying to tell the latter how to jump off. That sounds weird, but the alien princess was walking off the edge of the diving board, and flying so as not to fall, which was the desired effect.

"Watch me Star." The changeling told her. He walked purposely off the edge and disappeared from sight. Seconds later we heard a splash and Beast Boy calling,

"Go on Star! It doesn't hurt!" Starfire realized what she was supposed to do and jumped off the edge with an excited squeal while falling through the air. Robin and I stared at the water until she resurfaced and waited to find out what she thought.

"That was most amusing!" she said trying to pull her long red hair out of her face. Robin and Beast Boy, who had come up a few moments before Star, smiled at her.

"I suppose I'll go now." I offered. Everyone turned to watch me dive. Super. I raised my arms above my body and pushed off the platform with my feet. I was slightly surprised at how successful my dive had been.

"Where'd you learn to dive like that?" Beast Boy asked when I can back up.

"Nowhere. I just did it." Not really a lie because I had never had swimming lessons of any sort. But I had gone to a somewhat private swimming pool to practice. Swimming is pretty relaxing if you think about it.

At about two-thirty, it was hard for us to ignore Beast Boy's whining about being hungry, so we went to find food. According to a map I found there was a food court in the basement. Odd place for a food court, but I guess the main floor was full as were the upper stories. After lunch we all went our separate ways, going to check out things that interested us. I went back to my room and changed into a navy blue T-shirt and black yoga pants. Then I went back downstairs and to the meditation room.

Not much happened until we all found each other again around seven for dinner. Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire were all still in their swimming suits. Star went off to our room to change while the guys changed in Robin's room. I talked to Cyborg about dinner in his and Beast Boy's room.

Cyborg and I decided on a restaurant near the spa that served anything you could think of. (Including food for Starfire and Beast Boy.) I couldn't complain a bit. The food was great. This trip was really shaping up to be… fun. And I don't use that word very often.

After dinner Robin, Star, and Beast Boy wanted to go back to the spa. I told them to go without me. I wanted to read and have some alone time. I guess I fell asleep because I when I became conscious again it was nearly midnight. I shrugged. I was more of a night person anyway. I put my book away and, without waking Star, changed back into my slightly damp swimsuit and went downstairs.

Everything was still open. I wondered if a lot of people stayed there this late or the place was just open all night in case someone showed up. Either way, I went back to the spas and headed to an outside door. Call me crazy for wanting an outdoor spa at midnight if you will, but I won't care. I grabbed a couple towels before going out. I braced myself for the cold that I knew would come, but didn't care much about.

There were only two outdoor spas in this area. I supposed there were more for summer, but not here. And they were the small, eight person spas, I guess I should really call them hot tubs, people get for themselves. I was sure these were a lot better, but you get the point. I set my towels on a small wooden table and got into the water. The hot tub was already on and almost at full blast.

I smiled to myself as I let the warm water melt away the cold the night gave off. Steam rose around me and clouded my vision slightly.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" I murmured to myself unnecessarily.

"Raven?" a voice close by me startled me so much I broke a window behind us. I turned around quickly and my eyes met masked ones.

"R-Robin…. You startled me."

"Yeah, I noticed. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. What are you doing up this late anyway?" I asked almost as if on second thought.

"Dunno, I just felt like a late night walk and ended up deciding to come out here. You?"

"I… I fell asleep after dinner while reading my book. I had really wanted to check the spas out. When I woke up and noticed the time I thought no one would be up, but I still wanted to come outside." There was an awkward silence between us. Robin broke it by saying,

"Do you mind if I join you?"

My mind raced. I couldn't think of anything to say, and yet my mouth was still open.

"I suppose not." I replied, trying to keep my monotone.

"Thanks." I guessed he was thanking me for letting him get out of the cold. A nagging voice inside my head told me his words, er word, had more meaning than it seemed. Robin climbed into the water and sat next to me on one of those little plastic ledges they put in hot tubs. I watched him play with the bubbles around us for a while.

"What do you think so far?" he asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"About this place. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I'm having a really good time."

"I could tell you really wanted to come here when you brought me the letter." He stated.

"You could?" I thought I had kept the excitement out of my features and voice. "I didn't think you would notice."

"I know you better than that Rae." I hoped he missed the smile I gave him at the use of my nickname. "I mean I know you enough to know that you wouldn't not get excited from a free spa trip." He ran a hand through his hair. "Did that make any sense?"

"Yeah, in a double negative kind of way." I teased him slightly. He grinned in his boyish way.

I felt something touch my hand. Thinking I had put it in front of one of the jets I tried to move it away. It was then that I realized Robin was holding my hand. _Robin was holding my hand!_ When I didn't object, Robin smiled. He looked at me for a long time before asking,

"Is this wrong?" I shook my head slowly.

"I-I don't know." I told him truthfully. His grip on my hand tightened and I felt him move closer to me. I sat still, biting my lip slightly. When our legs were touching I stared at Robin.

"In that case," he began staring just as strongly at me as I was at him. "I don't care if it is or not."

Robin kissed my cheek softly. When nothing exploded, to both of our surprises, he seemed to feel more confident. His free hand came out of the water to cup my cheek. I blinked up at him, my heart thudding against my chest. He kissed my lips this time. And I… well, I listened to those unused emotions and kissed him back.

A/N: Ok so I suck at fluff, and I probably had a lot of OCC-ness in this fic. But I did make it longer than the last one. Hope it wasn't too bad. -Sweat drop- Oh and to those of you who might be interested, onsen means spa or hot spring in Japanese.


End file.
